pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Viennese Classics
|release = Part 1 fully released at January 5th, 2016}} |Zombies = Composer Zombie Composer Conehead Composer Buckethead Composer Flag Zombie Fortepianist Zombie Violinist Zombie Clarinetist Zombie Double Bass Gargantuar Imposer |Difficulty = |Unlock = A World Key or US: $4,99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2.99 TR: 12,49 BRL: R$10,00 |before = << |after = >>}}Viennese Classics is the xth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was soft-released for some users in December 30, 2015 and was fully released worldwide in January 5, 2016. It is set in the classical period of music in Vienna, where classical music and composers were in fame, such as Beethoven, Mozart and etc. It features Crazy Dave and Penny trying to escape Project Paradox and preventing it from happening by retreating to this timeline. This world features instruments as a main gimmick, and acts similar to Jams from Neon Mixtape Tour, except that multiple of them can be played at the same time. Rhubarb is the Part 1 Premium for this world. Instruments Instruments are the main gimmick of Viennese Classics. They are pre-placed in levels and only specific zombies can interact with specific types. So far, there are only fortepianos, violins, clarinets and double basses. Instruments can be blown back by Hurrikale Game description Compose a new adventure in the classical areas of music where zombies have utilized the instruments of the orchestras. With plants by your side and zombies on the breaches, this battle will surely be classical! Levels COMING SOON! 'Brain Busters' Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. It has Day 3. Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. It has Day 15, with two endangered Heathers. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. It has Day 7 and 11. Art Challenge Similar to the first game's cancelled Art Challenges and Seeing Stars, the player has to fill outlined spaces with specific plants to make a picture of one big plant. The difference is that the plants needed are pre-chosen and can't be switched out, and cost 500 sun, with sluggish recharge, and need to make a number of pictures to complete the level. This Brain Buster has no flags, and zombies will keep on coming until you complete all pictures. It has: *Day 8 **First round: Fume-shroom **Final round: Starfruit and *Day 12 **First round: Primal Peashooter **Second round: Garlic **Final round: Guacodile Speeches Gallery Viennese Classics Logo Part 1 NEW.png|The logo for Part 1 Viennese Classics COMING SOON Ad.png|Coming Soon advertisement Viennese Classics World Podium by Reapeageddon.png|World icon. Trivia *This world follows after the events of Jurassic Marsh. *The map has very hidden references to 8-bit 80's and Astronomical Moon. Category:Reapeageddon's Main Areas Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Viennese Classics Category:Jalapeño Difficulty Category:Hiatus Category:Unfinished